¿Un cumpleaños más?
by Megkiss
Summary: Si bien era conocido que ni los regalos ni las fiestas y mucho menos de cumpleaños eran algo que a Temperance Brennan le llamara la atención, su mejor amiga Ángela siempre intentaba hacer algo especial para la ocasión, aunque para Temperance los cumpleañ
1. ¿Porque no prendi la luz?

**¿UN CUMPLEAÑOS MÁS?**

_**Nota del autor: OK este es mi primer intento de escribir algo y lo mas seguro es que no me salga muy bien que digamos pero me di valor ya que alguien ya escribió en español aunque claro ese Fic si que estuvo bien lindo pero de antemano les pido me perdonen por los errores que cometa**__**. Esta historia esta mas o menos para dos o tres capítulos pero eso depende de la opinión que digan ustedes.**_

_**Por cierto no soy dueña de la historia de Bones ni de los personajes esos le pertenecen a Fox.**_

**Prologo: Si bien era conocido que ni los regalos ni las fiestas y mucho menos de cumpleaños eran algo que a Temperance Brennan le llamara la atención, su mejor amiga Ángela siempre intentaba hacer algo especial para la ocasión, aunque para Temperance los cumpleaños eran simplemente otro día mas, algo estaba a punto de cambiar.**

**CAPITULO UNO**

**¿Por que no prendi la luz?**

Esto es ridículo, exclamo bastante fastidiada Temperance Brennan.

Ese día se había ido a la cama temprano pero ya había perdido la cuenta de los golpes dados a su almohada y de el sin fin de vueltas que había dado tratando de encontrar una posición en la cual finalmente dormir, pero al parecer hoy de todas las noches el dios del sueño había decidido no visitarla, y es que lo único que logro instalarse en su cabeza y según ella el culpable de su ansiedad era nada mas y nada menos que ese terco, arrogante, insoportable, caprichoso, imprudente, impulsivo, posesivo macho alfa que casualmente era su pareja de trabajo.

"Esto no tiene ninguna lógica" .Dándose por vencida se levanto de la cama para buscar un vaso de leche tibia (ya que recordó que cuando era pequeña y tenia problemas para dormir su mama le preparaba un vaso de leche caliente y esto la ayudaba) con tal suerte que en la oscuridad se golpeo con la mesa de noche "perfecto" pensó "esto esta perfecto".

Hacia tres meses que su amigo y compañero Seely Booth había salido de viaje , según sabia se encontraba en algún lugar de Europa a cargo de una importante misión de la cual no podía hablar y aunque se supone que el no debería tener contacto con nadie fuera de su equipo de alguna manera el agente especial se las había arreglado para llamarla casi todos los días a las 7:00pm; según el , para asegurarse que mientras el no estuviera ella no trabajara hasta tarde, cosa que aunque nunca lo admitiría Temperante no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que Booth aunque estuviera lejos dejaba ver sus cualidades de "macho alfa" con ella.

Pero ese día fue diferente….


	2. La llamada que no fue

**Nota:** Gracias por sus comentarios, deberás me ayudaron. Bueno ya tengo escritos los tres siguientes capítulos, pensé que iban a ser solo tres pero escribiéndolos resultaron más. Espero sus opiniones y comentarios al respecto y si tienen ideas me encantaría escucharlas.

**Capitulo dos**

**La llamada que no fue**

Como todos los días durante las ultimas semanas Temperance Brennan llego a su apartamento rayando las 7:00pm, ese día en especial había sido bastante pesado para ella, había sido su cumpleaños y a pesar de que Ángela le había hecho una fiesta sorpresa en la oficina y que había recibido una llamada de su hermano de pronto encontró que se sentía en extremo vacía, triste y por mas de que intentaba quitarse esas emociones de encima lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho que habría deseado que Booth estuviera con ella ese día, molestándola en el trabajo, interrumpiéndola cuando estaba analizando algo, sacándola a comer en "contra de su voluntad"(Pensamiento que la hizo sonreír) o cuando actuaba "Macho alfa" con otros hombres cuando intentaban hablarle o siquiera mirarla y es que siendo sincera tenia que admitir que lo extrañaba mas de lo que pudiera admitir, sonrió al recordar como de no soportarlo al principio de su relación "De trabajo Brennan, de trabajo" no lo podía tolerar y ahora no podía pasar un día sin saber de el, así que cuando llegaron las 7:40 p.m. y el no había llamado todavía, los peores escenarios comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza y es que en el fondo había estado esperando con ansia llagar a su casa, tomar el teléfono y escuchar su voz, pero cuando esto no paso su nivel de ansiedad despunto hacia el cielo y aunque se había acostado temprano (para que el día se acabara rápido y ya no seguir imaginando que le había pasado a Booth o con quien podría estar) la gran ansiedad que sentía no la dejaba en paz. Podía sentir los altos niveles de Cortisol, adrenalina y dopamina saturando su sistema nervioso.

Sentada en la mesa de su cocina con un vaso medio vació de leche tibia no pudo mas que pensar en lo ilógico de su situación.

"Vamos mujer, es solo Booth, tu viviste bien antes de el, dormiste bien antes de el

¿Por qué en el nombre de Einstein no puedes dormir?" de pronto una pequeña voz desde el fondo de su cabeza pareció contestarle justo cuando ella levanto los ojos de la mesa al refrigerador y fijo su mirada en una foto de ella y Booth en su restaurante favorito

"Por que ya no eres la misma, aunque no lo quieras admitir Temperance el te cambio"

"¿Fue eso una admisión? ¿Finalmente? OAW donde se mete Ángela cuando estas cosas me pasan?"

Ella (Ángela) estaría dando brincos de felicidad en la cocina de saber que Temperance acababa en la obscura soledad de la noche de admitir que aquel hombre de la foto quien era su compañero y amigo de alguna manera desconocida había logrado convertirse en el centro de su Universo.

Después de terminar su vaso se sintió un poco mas relajada y regreso de nuevo a su cuarto, en la oscuridad los números rojos de su reloj de mes llamaron su atención 2:30 a.m. "Que bueno que era viernes" pues se sentía agotada y antes de meterse a la cama tomo la decisión de dormir mínimo hasta las 9:00am (nunca había sido de dormir hasta tarde) Cerro las ventanas de su cuarto pues afuera al parecer estaba cayendo un segundo diluvio y se dispuso finalmente a dormir sabiendo que esa noche soñaría con un par de ojos cafés bastante familiares para ella.


	3. unos ojos conocidos

**Nota:** OK después de este solo son dos capítulos mas y ya acabo, bueno eso creo

Por favor no olviden poner su opinión al respecto, es muy importante si gracias

**Capitulo tres**

**Unos ojos conocidos**

Treinta minutos después una serie de golpes en lo que parecía ser la puerta de su apartamento la despertaron.

"¡OK!, esto fue demasiado, ¿Qué la gente no tiene sentido común? Santo cielo, ahora si

No importa quien sea va a caminar chistoso cuando yo termine con el "

De nuevo se levanto de la cama, tirando sus cobijas de lado, sintiendo como su enojo iba en aumento motivo por el cual de nuevo se distrajo y olvido prender la luz así que de nuevo se volvió a pegar pero esta vez con la mesa de la sala, accidente que le hecho "mas leña al fuego" expresión que había recientemente aprendido de Ángela. Como pudo llego a la puerta dispuesta a patear la vergüenza de quien osaba despertarla cuando de pronto, unos ojos conocidos y una sonrisa irresistible y un cabello completamente empapado aparecieron frente a ella.

Temperance en el momento sintió como toda la maquinaria de su cerebro decidía tomar un descanso dejándola literalmente paralizada y sin poder articular palabra.

"No puede ser, esta aquí, de verdad esta aquí" pensó, hay frente a su puerta se encontraba un empapado y bastante cansado Seely Booth con una sonrisa de esas que solo el podía hacer.

"¡Brennan di alfo por favor! Es increíble un coeficiente mayor a 200 y tu cerebro no articula frasea alguna cuando mas lo necesitas"

Sip, definitivamente su sorpresa había logrado el efecto deseado, pensó Booth al ver como su compañera no podía articular palabra frente a el y mayor fue su agrado cuando pudo percibir en esos ojos claros lo que pareció ser un destello de alegría y algo más que no pudo identificar bien al verlo hay.

"Huesos, lindo, ¡Delfines Eh!

"De que hablas, no se a que te refieres"

Cielos como la había extrañado estos tres meses dijo para sus adentros

Booth con la mano hizo señas hacia el abdomen de Brennan señalando el pijama que esta llevaba puesta lo que la hizo recordar que traía su pijama favorito, uno que su hermano le había regalado, short cortito y top sin mangas azul decorado con delfines. Al darse cuenta que estaba sin mucha ropa y frente a quien estaba, su cara que normalmente era de un color blanco algo pálida se puso tan roja que fácilmente podría comparase con un tomate, pensó Booth "Un muy lindo tomate".

"Entonces Huesos, ¿Me quedo en la puerta terminado de mojar la entrada?

"¡Oh ¡ perdón adelante , pasa , voy por una toalla"

Booth sonriendo paso a la sala y cuando perdió de vista a Brennan saco de su chaqueta una cajita y cuando Brennan regreso ya con bata puesta, toallas y al parecer una ropa que Russ había dejado en el apartamento sin decir palabra extendió su mano hacia ella.

Brennan quien para este momento ya había logrado calmar sus nervios

"Booth, en mi casa, en mi cumpleaños, en mi casa, empapado, en mi casa, de noche, solos, en mi casa, OK este cumpleaños va a estar interesante" Cuando vio la caja que booth le ofrecía solo atino a preguntar si era para ella.

Booth sonrió al ver lo sorprendida que ella estaba "Feliz cumpleaños Huesos".


	4. Sonrisas y acertijos

**Nota: **OK de aquí solo me queda el capitulo final, este esta cortito pero según mi mejor amiga esta lindo, so, espero que lo disfruten y por favor perdóneme por los errores cometidos de ortografía y redacción apenas estoy comenzando a entender como es que se manejan las cosas en esta pagina para editar y publicar.

**Capitulo 4**

**Sonrisas y acertijos**

Cualquier otro día ella ante este gesto, le hubiera dado una explicación antropológica del porque los regalos iban en contra de sus creencias personales, pero esa noche no hubo argumentos solo una sonrisa calida, llena de afecto y agradecimiento. Esas que normalmente solo se dejaban ver cuando lo observaba manejar, cuando lo veía con Parker en un intento por comprender como era posible que tanto amor pudiera caber en un solo hombre (claro, todo esto sin que el se diera cuenta) ya que solo esas sonrisas, reflejos leves de un sentimiento mas profundo; se dejaban ver cuando no había riesgo, cuando ella estaba segura de que el no la podía ver (Aunque el siempre la veía de alguna u otra manera, no era como si pudiera engañarlo a pero al menos lo iba a intentar).

Con sumo cuidado; como si estuviera poniendo sus manos en una antigua momia egipcia o en los huesos de algún personaje de la historia recibió la pequeña caja de madera tallada, reconoció inmediatamente mientras la observaba con mucha atención los dibujos, varias inscripciones antiguas y finalmente en la parte superior de la tapa, vio lo que parecía ser el jeroglífico correspondiente al significado de protección de una manera finamente tallada.

Booth, quien se encontraba en medio de la sala, terminando de secarse justo frente a ella, la observo con detenimiento, cada una de sus expresiones, como tratando de descifrar el acertijo más importante y sintió como el corazón se le hinchaba al ver una sonrisa mientras ella estudiaba cada detalle de la caja justo como el lo había esperado. Sin embargo ahí estaba exageradamente agotado, después de haber hecho hasta lo imposible para poder encontrar un vuelo, empapado hasta los huesos a punto de pescar un resfriado y observándola como un niño pequeño observa al abrir su tan esperado regalo de cumpleaños y es que ¡ehy!, talvez el detalle era para ella pero verla definitivamente era el mejor regalo para el.


	5. pregunta

Pregunta

Este es el asunto, el capitulo final de la historia ya esta casi terminado pero alguien me pidió que terminara la historia de diferente manera a como la tenia pensada así que tengo estas opciones.

Puedo poner el capitulo final original y un capitulo mas como final alternativo, o, puedo terminar la historia como originalmente estaba planeada y luego para estar todos contentos hacer una secuela, please díganme que prefieren para saber si pongo o no los capítulos ¿si?

Por cierto muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegraron mucho el dia


	6. Quizas Mañana

**Nota del autor:** Muy bien este es el capitulo final. Cuando comencé a escribirlo resulto mas largo de lo que pensé así que sorry :(. Ya estoy trabajando en una posible secuela pero me encantaría saber que piensan al respecto ya que en esta historia no quedan juntos pero si mas cerca de estarlo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, por favor no olviden ponerme sus opiniones al respecto muchas gracias:)

Aaaaaaaaaaaa y a mi no me pertenecen los personajes, esos son de FOX

**Capitulo 5**

**Quizás mañana**

Al reconocer el significado de los símbolos en la caja no pudo mas que sonreír, levantando la mirada hacia el hombre parado frente a ella quien por cierto no había hecho ningún sonido levanto las cejas "¿Protección? típico de Booth". Con cuidado levanto lentamente la tapa de la caja revelando una delicada pieza de Joyería, por lo que pudo ver bastante antigua con incrustaciones de plata y oro blanco y justo en el medio junto al dije que tenia el símbolo del dios egipcio Osiris se sorprendió al encontrar dos piezas de hueso que enmarcaban el dije las cuales parecían pertenecer a los falanges, cada detalle, los colores eh inclusive las piedras de la joya eran perfectamente formadas y ubicadas en un orden que hacia ver a esta pieza de joyería realmente única y hermosa. Booth quien desde su posición estaba disfrutando grandemente al observarla analizar la pieza, decidió que era tiempo de interrumpir a su compañera y demostrar que aparte de ser uno de los mejores agente del FBI también había aprendido a desarrollar su lado "nerd" algo que antes de trabajar con ella nunca hubiera pensado hacer.

"La compre en un basar en el Cairo, la verdad la tienda estaba bastante rara pero cuando lo vi supe que era lo que estaba buscando, según se esa pieza tiene casi trescientos años perteneció a una sacerdotisa de Osiris dios de la muerte y del Más Allá quien también es el dios que preside el Tribunal del juicio del alma y emite el veredicto y antes de que comiences a preguntarme porque escogí justamente esa pieza, te explicare: se que no crees en Dios aunque eso no evita que Dios crea en ti pero eses no es el caso,

"Booth estas divagando"

"¿Podrías por favor no interrumpir Huesos?

"¡OK! Perdón, continua"

"Gracias, en fin como te decía, y ya que yo no puedo estar contigo tanto tiempo quisiera, para protegerte, (remarcando la ultima frase dicha ante la mirada divertida de atemperante al admitir que quería pasar mas tiempo con ella) bueno que es un poco de ayuda, además pensé que como era el dios de los muertos y nosotros trabajamos con ellos, creí que seria bueno tener un aliado de nuestro lado"

Y hay estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa, la misma que convertía sus rodillas en pudín y que de alguna manera reiniciaba su sistema nervioso, conclusión a la que había llegado ya que cada vez que el sonreía así, ella sentía común choque de corriente fluía a través de su cuerpo

Mientras Temperance lo escuchaba hablar no pudo mas que sonreír y tratar de suprimir el repentino impulso de abrazarlo tan fuerte como le fuera posible ya que se dio cuenta de todo el esfuerzo y tiempo que el, aun lejos de ella, en una misión peligrosa y en territorio enemigo nunca la había alejado de su corazón ni por un minuto y entonces sintió como de pronto una idea le tocaba el hombro y le tiraba encima un balde de agua fría como esos que vio gracias a Booth en los partidos de deportes cuando un equipo ganaba y mojaban al entrenador. De pronto las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaron a encajar, las noches consolándola, los detalles, las cenas, el cuidado, todas y cada una de las atenciones que en los pasados tres años el le había brindado, desde el inicio sin esperar nada a cambio. Por primera vez Temperance Brennan pudo ver claramente dentro de la tormenta emocional que ocurría en su cabeza, si bien era cierto, el centro del incomprensible y al mismo tiempo irresistible universo Boothsoniano era ella.

De pronto un fuerte estornudo la saco de sus pensamientos llamando su atención así que puso la caja en la mesa de la sala y cerrando el espacio que los separaba, ignorando esa voz interior que le gritaba peligro, se arrojo a los brazos que tanto había extrañado. Y es que desde la primera vez que Booth la había abrazado por esos pocos instantes encontró en sus brazos la seguridad que había perdido tantos años atrás.

"Vaya, eso no lo vi venir Huesos, deberíamos hacer esto mas seguido eh" dijo Booth en un tono de medio bromear, la verdad es que no había esperado esa reacción. Durante el vuelo de regreso no pudo mas que pensar en los diferentes escenarios para cuando el le diera el regalo, se imagino que le daría una explicación antropológica de el significado de los regalos, llego a imaginarse que talvez no lo aceptaría o solo le daría una pequeña exposición de la historia egipcia, pero nunca habría esperado una reacción tan emocional de parte de ella, aunque en el fondo de su corazón estaba muy escondido el deseo de que talvez ella lo hubiera extrañado un poco, talvez solo un tercio de lo que el la había extrañado a ella , ya que por seguro la había extrañado 792 horas, 1440 minutos, 86400 segundos lo que haciendo cuentas daba un resultado de tres meses y es que aunque había regresado antes de tiempo(Todavía faltaba una semana para terminar los tres meses pero se las había ingeniado para no faltar en su cumpleaños) aparentemente había comenzado a extrañarla desde el momento que supo que tenia que separarse de ella por tanto tiempo. En el momento en el cual sus cuerpos hicieron contacto en ese tan anhelado abrazo, no importo por un minuto que la vida en una de las ciudades mas importantes del mundo siguiera su curso, en el apartamento 2B el tiempo pareció congelarse y por ese instante lo único que existía en el mundo de la pareja eran ellos y esos sentimientos que parecían unirlos irremediablemente en un lazo mas fuerte que cualquier compromiso. Era algo extraño la verdad, se supone que momentos tan íntimos donde se supone no pasaba nada y al miso tiempo pasaba todo no eran típicos de una relación de compañeros de trabajo. En algún lugar de sus mentes Temperance y Booth sabían que si su relación fuera de compañeros y amigos este tipo de momentos serian un poco "incómodos" por la intensidad de los sentimientos que sin decir estaban siempre presentes cuando los dos estaban juntos. Esos sentimientos que los arrastraban a buscarse el uno al otro aun en la mas obscura y peligrosa de las situaciones, esos mismos que de alguna manera los habían hecho un mismo ser , hablando sin hablar en su propio lenguaje que no necesitaba palabras para saber lo que el otro pensaba o para sentir en el fondo del corazón cuando uno de ellos no se encontraba bien, esos sentimientos tan negados, tan escondidos, tan tercos que se habían negado a desaparecer a pesar de todo y que a pesar de cualquier pronostico habían logrado lo que ninguno de los dos había pensado posible lograr, Curar un alma rota y ahuyentar el miedo eterno de otra alma solitaria.

Lentamente temperance aun sorprendida por la respuesta que había causado en ella solo un abrazo dio un paso atrás sintiéndose mas relajada y dejando atrás toda la ansiedad de ese día, Booth quien aparentemente no podía esconder la sonrisa que tenia su rostro por mas intentos que hiciera de pronto sintió como la sangre llenaba los vasos sanguíneos de su rostro al ver que Temperance gracias a que lo había abrazado ahora se encontraba con una pijama húmeda. Ella quien todavía se encontraba mentalmente abrazándolo ni por enterada se dio de que se había mojado y mucho menos de que el pobre hombre todavía seguía en la ropa mojada con la cual había llegado hasta que otro fuerte estornudo la hizo notarlo.

"Booth, será mejor que vayas al baño y te cambies de ropa ya que por lo visto estas a punto de pescar un resfriado"

"No huesos, estoy bien enserio y además ya es tarde será mejor que me vaya"

"¿Tu estas loco verdad?"

"¿Perdón?"

"Tu de aquí no te mueves, hoy te quedas" hablo temperance con tono en el que Booth supo que no había que argumentar con ella, y cuando volvió su vista hacia ella la encontró en extremo adorable con la pijama húmeda y sus manos apoyadas en las caderas lista para argumentar y ganar, por lo que pudo percibir ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

"No es necesario Temperance enserio y además no quiero causar molestias (estornudando de nuevo)"

Y no era que el no quisiera quedarse, al solo escuchar la sugerencia (mas en tono de orden) que temperance había hablado por poco se le escapa una sonrisas de esas que son como decía su mama de la "A" a la "Z" , y es que muchas cosas esa noche lo habían sorprendido de ella esa noche. Cuando la vio por primera vez en la puerta del apartamento sintió algo diferente no para mal, pero diferente como si ya ella no estuviera cargando un peso sobre sus hombros, no podía identificar bien que era, pero definitivamente le gustaba mas lo que veía, una mujer mas abierta, más receptiva y mucho mas emocional y entonces se dio cuenta, en los ojos de la mujer que tanto amaba pudo ver claramente que ya no había miedo.

"Son las 2:45am, todavía esta lloviendo fuertemente, y tu estas empapado así que ni lo piensas, hoy te quedas aquí, ve al baño cámbiate de ropa y te espero en la cocina yo mientras tanto voy a prepararte una bebida caliente, por cierto ¿ya comiste?"

No hubo necesidad que Booth respondiera pues los ruidos que su estomago hizo en ese momento fue toda la confirmación que temperance necesito

"Voy a sacar unas cobijas y creo que tengo sopa de pollo en lata por algún lado, mama nos daba esa sopa cuando estábamos resfriados"

"¿Estamos claros?"

"Que mandona Huesos"

"¿Booth?"

"OK! Mujer ya entendí"

"que bueno, ahora que todo quedo dicho ve al baño a cambiarte y te espero"

Justo cuando cada quien se dirigía a su dirección (cocina, baño) Booth escucho que ella lo llamaba así que se detuvo y volteo a verla.

"gracias por venir, enserio te extrañe Booth" su rostro reflejaba la sinceridad y lo mucho que le había llegado verlo, De pronto un pensamiento algo cómico paso por la cabeza de Booth. Si bien era cierto que el era un "Macho Alfa" y con orgullo exhibía esas cualidades con ella, Temperance por igual era (De acuerdo a lo que había leído en la revista "Antropología hoy" a la cual se había inscrito depuse de uno de los casos para aprender mas sobre el campo, eso si sin que ella lo supiera) lo que los antropólogos denominaban "hembra alfa" y al parecer tampoco tenia ningún tipo de problema en actuar así con el y si bien ella alguna vez le dijo que los hombres o "machos" le daban un regalo a la mujer como muestra de que la reclamaban para ellos, ella no estaba muy lejos de sus propios caminos. De lo poco que había aprendido del muy aburrido y poco entretenido Magazines era que las Hembras Alfas de las manadas se encargaban de proveer la comida y cuidado para sus parejas como una manera de reclamarlos suyos, entonces una idea de pronto lo golpeo en la cabeza tan fuerte que casi pierde el equilibrio, Ella intentando que el comiera de su desayuno en aurora, cocinándole macarrones con queso después de otro caso porque el había dicho que le gustaban mucho, si bien ella había mencionado que había llevado a su ex novio al restaurante de la victima quien era una famosa chef a comer bien sabia el que ella nunca había cocinado para Sully. La forma en que intentaba animarlo cuando se daba cuenta de que el se sentía mal aunque no supiera como hacerlo, solo el intentarlo hacia que Booth se sintiera mejor y es que esa mujer de alguna manera siempre sabia que hacer y que decir para que el pesado mundo que llevaba en sus hombros se sintiera mas liviano, para que las culpas de su pasado no le aplastaran el corazón, inclusive era la que mejor lo comprendía cuando había una situación difícil, pero sobre todo siempre estaba a su lado dispuesta a compartir la pesada carga que un pasado conflictivo le había dejado como recuerdo; sin juzgar, sin criticar, solo aceptándolo como era con sus cualidades y con sus "insoportables y tercas características de Macho Alfa" y es que quien los viera pensaría que es ella quien se aferra a el como salvavidas, pero la verdad era que ella vino en mas de un sentido a salvar su vida y entonces se dio cuenta de que la necesitaba mas de lo que creía, que de alguna manera ella se había vuelto su oxigeno, su "lugar" donde podía esconderse del mundo y ser realmente el, se dio cuenta que la amaba, a pesar de todos y de todos y sabiendo que eran los dos polos opuestos mas opuestos que pudieran existir, la amaba por que ella había hecho que el fuera lo mejor que pudiera ser, el mejor agente, el mejor padre, el mejor hombre, el mejor amigo, definitivamente ella lo había salvado a el, se había adjudicado la tarea de tomar cada uno de los mil pedazos del corazón de Seely Booth y con el mas grande de los cuidados las había vuelto a juntar, cada una en su lugar, abrazo por abrazo, lagrima por lagrima, sonrisa por sonrisa, mirada por mirada , miedo por miedo y amor por amor. Y entonces lo vio, reconoció eso diferente en los ojos azules de Temperance mientras ella hablaba expresando cuanto lo había extrañado, Hay detrás de la esperanza , del afecto y la fe escondido se encontraba ese pequeño travieso que los había unido y que los mantenía juntos sin importar nada. El amor

Esa noche dos extremadamente tercas personas reconocieron lo que por tres años habían tratado de evitar que aquellos compañeros quienes eran el uno para el otro, auque talvez esa noche no estarían juntos para siempre, después de que Booth estuvo correctamente acomodado en el cuarto de visitas con un estomago lleno, ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas camas extrañamente felices, el miedo seguía presente pero ya no asustaba tanto, la expectativa por un futuro era mas fuerte pero en sus corazones lo único claro era que quizás mañana tendrían el suficiente valor para expresar lo que ambos ya sabían y la seguridad que esa noche Temperance Brennan nunca volvería a pensar en sus cumpleaños como una fecha cualquiera, sino como el día que decidió tomar el riesgo y permitirse aceptar el amor que llevaba años tocando a su puerta.


	7. Final alternativo

**Quizás mañana**

Al reconocer el significado de los símbolos en la caja no pudo mas que sonreír, levantando la mirada hacia el hombre parado frente a ella quien por cierto no había hecho ningún sonido levanto las cejas "¿Protección? típico de Booth". Con cuidado levanto lentamente la tapa de la caja revelando una delicada pieza de Joyería, por lo que pudo ver bastante antigua con incrustaciones de plata y oro blanco y justo en el medio junto al dije que tenia el símbolo del dios egipcio Osiris se sorprendió al encontrar dos piezas de hueso que enmarcaban el dije las cuales parecían pertenecer a los falanges, cada detalle, los colores eh inclusive las piedras de la joya eran perfectamente formadas y ubicadas en un orden que hacia ver a esta pieza de joyería realmente única y hermosa. Booth quien desde su posición estaba disfrutando grandemente al observarla analizar la pieza, decidió que era tiempo de interrumpir a su compañera y demostrar que aparte de ser uno de los mejores agente del FBI también había aprendido a desarrollar su lado "nerd" algo que antes de trabajar con ella nunca hubiera pensado hacer.

"La compre en un basar en el Cairo, la verdad la tienda estaba bastante rara pero cuando lo vi. Supe que era lo que estaba buscando, según se esa pieza tiene casi trescientos años perteneció a una sacerdotisa de Osiris dios de la muerte y antes de que comiences a preguntarme porque escogí justamente esa pieza, te explicare: se que no crees en Dios aunque eso no evita que Dios crea en ti pero ese no es el caso,

"Booth estas divagando"

"¿Podrías por favor no interrumpir Huesos?

"¡OK! Perdón, continua"

"Gracias, en fin como te decía, y ya que yo no puedo estar contigo tanto tiempo quisiera, para protegerte, (remarcando la ultima frase dicha ante la mirada divertida de temperante al admitir que quería pasar mas tiempo con ella) bueno que es un poco de ayuda, además pensé que como era el dios de los muertos y nosotros trabajamos con ellos, creí que seria bueno tener un aliado de nuestro lado"

Y hay estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa, la misma que convertía sus rodillas en pudín y que de alguna manera reiniciaba su sistema nervioso. Mientras Temperance lo escuchaba hablar no pudo mas que sonreír y tratar de suprimir el repentino impulso de abrazarlo tan fuerte como le fuera posible ya que se dio cuenta de todo el esfuerzo y tiempo que el, aun lejos de ella, en una misión peligrosa y en territorio enemigo, nunca la había alejado de su corazón ni por un minuto y entonces sintió como de pronto una idea le tocaba el hombro y de pronto las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaron a encajar, las noches consolándola, los detalles, las cenas, el cuidado, todas y cada una de las atenciones que en los pasados tres años el le había brindado, desde el inicio sin esperar nada a cambio. Por primera vez Temperance Brennan pudo ver claramente que ocurría el centro del incomprensible y al mismo tiempo irresistible universo Boothsoniano era ella.

De pronto un fuerte estornudo la saco de sus pensamientos llamando su atención así que cerrando el espacio que los separaba, ignorando esa voz interior que le gritaba peligro, se arrojo a los brazos que tanto había extrañado. En el momento en el cual sus cuerpos hicieron contacto en ese tan anhelado abrazo, no importo por un minuto que la vida en una de las ciudades mas importantes del mundo siguiera su curso, en el apartamento 2B el tiempo pareció congelarse y por ese instante lo único que existía en el mundo de la pareja eran ellos y esos sentimientos que parecían unirlos irremediablemente en un lazo mas fuerte que cualquier compromiso. Y sin previo aviso dejando salir todos esos sentimientos que había provocado su ausencia, ya sin fuerzas para seguir negando lo que a este punto los dos ya tenían bastante claro su boca reclamo la de ella, cerrando los ojos suavemente cuando sus labios hicieron el contacto inicial. Ella abrió su boca a el, en una silenciosa rendición mientras que el enterraba los dedos en su cabello, abrazándola lo mas cerca posible como si tuviera miedo de que ella se alejara de el y profundizando aquel beso. Sus lenguas peleando por el dominio, manos viajando sobre sus cuerpos y brazos abrazando fuertemente, los dos olvidando completamente donde estaban y el porque estaba el ahí. Separándose cuando la necesidad por oxigeno fue mas fuerte y visiblemente mas relajados, rodeados por esos sentimientos tan negados, tan escondidos, tan tercos que se habían negado a desaparecer a pesar de todo y que a pesar de cualquier pronostico habían logrado lo que ninguno de los dos había pensado posible lograr, Curar un alma rota y ahuyentar el miedo eterno de otra alma solitaria.

Al parecer sin poder evitar sonreír lentamente. Justo cuando cada quien se dirigía a su dirección (cocina, baño) Booth escucho que ella lo llamaba así que se detuvo y volteo a verla.

"gracias por venir, enserio te extrañe Booth" su rostro reflejaba la sinceridad y lo mucho que le había llegado verlo, De pronto un pensamiento paso por la cabeza de Booth., ella lo había salvado a el, se había adjudicado la tarea de tomar cada uno de los mil pedazos del corazón de Seely Booth y con el mas grande de los cuidados las había vuelto a juntar, cada una en su lugar, abrazo por abrazo, lagrima por lagrima, sonrisa por sonrisa, mirada por mirada , miedo por miedo y amor por amor. Y entonces lo vio, reconoció eso diferente en los ojos azules de Temperance mientras ella hablaba expresando cuanto lo había extrañado, Hay detrás de la esperanza , del afecto y la fe escondido se encontraba ese pequeño travieso que los había unido y que los mantenía juntos sin importar nada. El amor. Las palabras no fueron necesarias (con ellos nunca lo habían sido), la línea tan fuertemente marcada en el pasado fue cruzada y esa noche el miedo seguía presente pero ya no asustaba tanto, la expectativa por un futuro era mas fuerte pero en sus corazones lo único claro era finalmente el viaje había terminado, como dijo un escritor ingles, los viajes terminan y los amantes se reúnen finalmente los dos habían encontrado lo que tanto habían buscado. Estaban en casa, completos, juntos como siempre debió haber sido. Sin promesas, sin exigencias solo con su amor. Sonriendo mientras que esperaba que el saliera del baño Temperance Brennan se dio cuenta que nunca volvería a pensar en sus cumpleaños como una fecha cualquiera, sino como el día que decidió tomar el riesgo y permitirse aceptar el amor que llevaba años tocando a su puerta.


	8. Nota del autor

**Nota del autor:**

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios sobre la historia. El final alternativo lo puse especialmente para **alejandragm83**, Espero que les guste, por cierto este es mas cortó.

A y a mi no me pertenecen los personajes de Bones.

Por hay estoy trabajando en otra posible historia, sobre el significado antropológico de los besos, ;) apenas la termine capaz la pongo.


End file.
